Price Family/Transcript
Reloving Line of Credit Submission Reel Roxanne:Hi I'm Roxanne Donnie:And I'm Donnie and we have two children Jade and Cole are 4,Im play the Bass Gutiar in Spanadu Ballet Tribute Act Roxanne:And I'm A Stay at home Mum Stella Arrives Observation Begins Stella:As My Observation Begins,It was Breakfast Time and the twins got Different Ideas Roxanne:No Youre are not having a Hershey Bar for Breakfast you can have some fruit Jade:I WANT SOME CHOCOLATE Cole:Now Roxanne:No,You Need a Well Healthy Breakfast,If you have a chocolate bar,ill take one of your Toys Away,got it Jade:Ok Roxanne:Thank You TV Time Stella:After Breakfast When Jade is watching Vamprina But Cole wants to watch PJ Masks Cole:I Want to watch PJ Masks Jade:NO IM WATCHING VAMPRINA Cole:I WANT TO WATCH PJ MASKKKKKKKSSSS Donnie:Cole your sister is watching The TV do other stuff first Cole:And also I want to watch Mickey and The Roadster Racers Donnie:No Roxanne:She has 5 Minutes of TV and he has 5 Minutes of TV, for a grand total of 10 minutes, ok. Donnie:Ok Talk with Roxanne is putting 4 Packs of Oreos,Double Decker,Tangly Cheese Doritos,Cabury Mini Eggs,Twinkies in his Disney Cars Backpack is putting 4 Packs of Oreos, Dairy Milk, Doritos,5 Cabury Crème Eggs,Twinkies in her Ariel Backpack Stella:So I'm here to help you getting back on track so I'm here because of twins eat Junk Food, they even share them with their classmates. Cole:(Whispering)I got some Sunkist Jade:(Whispering)Yes No One will Notice Roxanne:Yes my twins are eating nothing but sugar I tried them to eat healthy snacks but none of them worked Donnie:Yes its such a hard thing. We received a note from their teacher about the junk food they have. She even asked where all that junk food came from, I am so embarrassed to even answer. Observation Continues Stella:I Have to go to Coles Bedroom First Stella:Wow that's cool room the bedside we see Lighting Mcqueen pop vinyl and Mickey Mouse Pop Vinyl,Cars Alarm Clock,Batman Lamp Cole:I Like Cars and Mickey Mouse Stuff The Bedside theres Kion Plush,Donald Duck Plush,and Mickey Mouse Plush and PJ Masks Bedding Stella:Cool That's a cool bedding Cole:Yeah Stella:And I went to Jades Room Stella:Hi Jade see on Jades Window sill are Disney Dolls of Snow White, Tinker Bell, Jessie the Cowgirl, Minnie Mouse, Maleficent, Elena, Elsa, Rapunzel, Ariel, Cinderella, Princess Aurora, Princess Tiana, Mulan, Princess Leia, Sofia the First, Pocahontas, Merida, Sofia, Anna, Moana and Jasmine Jade's Bedside There's Tinkerbell Pop Vinyl and Frozen Alarm Clock, Disney Princess Lamp Jade's Bed theres Small Minnie Mouse Plush, Daisy Duck Plush and Disney Frozen Bedding Stella:Wow you got amount of Princess and Minnie Mouse Shirts and that's a nice poster with the princess Jade:I Know Dinnertime Donnie:Bye Stella:Dad is leaving early to go for a gig Roxanne:Its Hard for me making the dinner and having a home to myself Cole:I Want Mac and Cheese Roxanne:No we are potatoes,Meatloaf and broccoli,and carrots Not Mac and Cheese Cole:WE WANT MAC AND CHEESSSSSEEEEEEE Roxanne:Not Tonight. We are trying something different Stella:She Gives the Kids Bottles Jade:Carrots Makes me Sick Roxanne:Dont say things like that or you will lose your Frozen Adventure Elsa Doll, got that? You never even tried carrots? Cole:I HATE MEAT LOAFFFFFFFFFF Roxanne:Eat 3 bites of Meat Loaf or ill take your Cars away. You've never even tried meatloaf. Stella:The Kids are Plush their Luck and she handed them bottles Bedtime Jo: "Bedtime in this house? It's awful. You've got two kids hanging up all night, and the parents can't get any sleep. I gotta settle this soon." is wearing her Light Blue Unicorn PJs and Cole wears his Paw Patrol PJs is watching South Park episode called "How to Eat with your Butt Jade: "Mommy! Cole is watching South Park!" Cole: "Nuh-uh! Jade is a tattletale!" Roxanne: "Right. Thanks for telling me, Jade. COLE, ARE YOU SERIOUSLY WATCHING SOUTH PARK?! TELL ME RIGHT NOW!!!!!" Cole: "NO!!! JADE IS AN fucking TATTLETALE!!!!" Jade: "No, Mommy, I'm serious! Cole is watching South Park!" Jo: "Wow. This kid is watching a show unsuitable for his age. I gotta teach Mom how to tell these kids not to watch these kind of shows. It's got questionable language and bad main ideas." Roxanne:I Don't know whats going on my Husband left it on Stella:I See Roxanne:No he is not allowed to watch that changed from South Park to Disney Junior Stella:10 Minutes Later Cole throw a meltdown Roxanne:You need to stay in bed Cole:I WANT MY BOTTA Roxanne:Ok Gives the Kids their Bottles Parents Meeting House routine and Rules Reward System/Naughty Room Stella: today I would like to introduce...the Naughty Room, which Cole will go into the the guest room, and Jade will go downstairs into the basement. If one of your kids misbehaves, I'd like you to first give them a warning to stop the bad behavior, use your firm and authoritative voice and get down on their eye level and if the child doesn't listen, then you take them...to the Naughty Room. Explain why they where put there and leave them there at exactly 1 minute per year of age, so I'd say, since they are 4 years old, 4 minutes should do the trick and set the timer. Got it? to: Donnie and Roxanne introducing their kids the Naughty Room Roxanne: This is the Naughty Room. This is where you will be is you are bad. Don't wanna be here, right? Cole get sent to the Naughty Room Jo: "Later, Jade was watching Cinderella, but Cole wants to watch Top Wing." is watching Cinderella on her Disney Frozen DVD player Cole: "I want to watch Top Wing, please." Jade: "No, not right now, Cole. I am watching Cinderella. You can watch Top Wing later. Get out of my room!!!" Roxanne (off-screen): "Cole, get out of your sister's room." Cole: "NO, I WANT TO WATCH TOP WING!!!!!!!" Hits Jade Jade:MUMMY Roxanne:Get out of Jades Room, Im Sending you to the Naughty Room Puts Cole in to the Naughty Room Roxanne:Stay her AND Do not MOVE Puts Cole's,Disney Cars 3 Cruz and Rosse Die Cast in to the Toy Time Out Box Cole: "I WILL HAVE REVENGE ON JADE" escapes the Naughty Room and goes into Jades's room and replaces the Cinderella DVD with a Top Wing DVD in her Disney Frozen DVD player Jade:I'd like to watch this, but I am trying to watch Cinderella Cole: "CINDERELLA STINKS, TOP WING IS AWESOME!!!!!" Jade: "Mommy, Cole got out of the Naughty Room!" Cole: "Snitch!" Roxanne: "You are supposed to be in the Naughty Room, young man!" Cole: Cinderella Stinks takes out Cole's Top Wing DVD and puts the Cinderella DVD back in Cole: "Cinderella is the dumbest movie ever!!!" Jade: "No, it's not. You've never even seen it!" Roxanne: "Let's go. Naughty Room." puts him back in the naughty room Roxanne:I will return in 4 minutes, and I expect an apology for your behavior Young Man Puts Coles Paw Patrol:Marshall and Chase on the Case DVD in to Toy Time Out Box Cole:CINDERELLA STINKS TOP WING IS AWESOME Minutes Later Roxanne:You Been placed here for not listening,What you need to say Cole:Sorry Roxanne:Thank You Cole vs. Jade Jo: "Later on, I'm teaching Dad how to do the discipline." Cole:Its my Turn to use the Rocking Horse Jade: "It's still my turn, Cole. Do something else!!!" Cole: "IT'S MY TURN, YOU BIG DUMB IDIOT A**HOLE!!!" pushes Jade, causing her to begin wailing Donnie: "What happened?" Jade: "COLE PUSHED ME!!!!!!!" Donnie: "Cole. Cole, that's your warning. No pushing Jade, or you're going to the Naughty Room. Do you understand? Okay. Say you're sorry to Jade, please." Cole: "No." Jo: "Cole put Dad to the test." voice gets raised Jo: "IF I TALK TO YOU, YOUNG MAN, I EXPECT YOU TO LISTEN! NOW YOU OWE YOUR SISTER AN APOLOGY FOR YOUR BEHAVIOR!!!!!" Cole: "No." Jo: "Right. Dad, take Cole to the Naughty Room." comforts Jade, who is still crying Roxanne: "Shh." drags Cole by the hand into the Naughty Room Donnie: "You're gonna sit for 5 minutes in the Naughty Room. We don't hit, and we don't push. It hurts people. Very much." walks away and puts Cole's Mickey Mouse plush in toy jail Cole: "I HATE YOU, YOU B****!!!!!" escapes the Naughty Room puts him back and raises her voice Jo: "I DO NOT FIND IT FUNNY THAT YOU THINK IT'S OKAY TO PUSH YOUR SISTER!!!! THAT IS NOT ACCEPTABLE!!! THAT IS COMPLETELY NAUGHTY!!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?! I EXPECT YOU TO SIT THERE FOR 5 MINUTES AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE DOING!!! IN ADDITION TO THAT, YOU'VE LOST YOUR SWIFT WATCH FOR 3 DAYS!!!!" puts Cole's Swift watch in toy jail Cole: "SHUT UP, YOU Fucking bitch!!!" Donnie: "YOU DON'T SAY THAT TO ME, COLE!!!!" Jo: "EXCUSE ME?!? I DO NOT LIKE THE WAY YOU ARE ACTING FOOLISH TO YOUR FATHER BECAUSE THAT BEHAVIOR IS NOT NICE!!! NOW YOU STAY HERE FOR 5 MINUTES, BECAUSE OF YOUR ATTITUDE!!!!!" Roxanne:Daddy will put some ice on your Bum Jade:Yes Roxanne:And ill make you some hot Chocolate and what Princess Mug you want Jade:Rapunzel Roxanne:Ok Hot Chocolate in your Rapunzel Mug Donnie: "You we're put in the Naughty Room because you pushed Jade off of the rocking horse. Say you're sorry to Daddy." Cole: "Sorry." Donnie: "Alright, give me a hug and a kiss." Bye Bye Bottle Stella:Jade and Cole is still on the Sippy Cups so it will be the right time to get rid of the Sippy Cups Gets Disney Princess Water Bottle and Mickey Mouse Water Bottle Stella:So we are going to take their Sippy Cups Away because you need to tell them they don't need their Sippy CupsAnymore Roxanne:Its going to be Challenge for me Donnie:You Gonna Listen to Mum very Carefully about whats shes about to say,Mum can you tell them Roxanne:Ok Ive been told by Stella that we have decided now to get rid of your Sippy Cups,So Look what we got you Jade:Wow Disney Princess Bottle I wanted that Stella:For Cole it was a 1 Hour Meltdown Cole:I WANT TO KEEP MY SIIIIPPPPPY CUUUUUPPP Donnie:No We are Getting Rid of the Sippy Cup because you don't need it now, look at your new Cup,Its Mickey Mouse,I Heard you Like Mickey Mouse Do You? Cole:No I want to keep it(He Screams) Roxanne:All of the Princess,Its got Belle,Rapunzel,Snow White and Cinderella Donnie:Look Son,It Has Mickey Mouse,Donald Duck,Pluto,Look how nice it its,You Like Mickey Mouse and Friends,Do You? Cole:I WANT MY SIPPY CUP BACK GIVE MY SIPPY CUP BACK Stella:So Right now he's crying and screaming for his Sippy Cup I like to say we are taking the Sippy Cup away because youre are a Big Boy,Only Babies have Sippy Cups and youre are not our Baby Anymore Donnie:Look at your new Bottle,Youre are Big Boy Look how nice it is look at Jade shes a Big Brave Girl if you whine you will lose your Avengers Coloring Book Cole:I WANT MY SIPPY CUP BACK NOW Donnie:That's it Naughty Room puts Cole into Naughty Room Donnie:You Been placed here because you refused me to hand me your Sippy Cup and stay here and now You Lost your Avengers Coloring Book and YOU ARE A BIG BOY YOU NEED TO Accept YOUR BIG BOY CUP, OK?!" Cole: "I HATE YOU!!!!! GO DIE IN A PLANE CRASH!!!!!!" Puts Cole's Avengers coloring book in to Toy Time Out Jo: "Way to go, Donnie." Roxanne:Do You Like It? Jade:Yeah Roxanne:Thats A Pretty Cup Cole:(Sobbing)I Want to Keep My Sippy Cup Stella:Throw the Sippy Cup away in the Garbage because he doesn't need it anymore goes outside to the Garbage Man Donnie:Take it Garbage Man:Ok went back inside goes to the Naughty Room Donnie:Son,You been placed here because you refused to say bye to your bottle,What you need to say Cole:Sorry Donnie:Thank You Jade:I Like my new Big Girl Cup Donnie:Jade is very Brave so Are you ready? Cole:Yes Donnie:Mum Can you get his new Bottle Roxanne:Ok Bedtime Routine Stella:Ok Tonight you gonna give each of them a bath,put on their PJs,Read a story and lights out and also tonight they wont be having any Juice At Bedtime Bathtime Cole is wearing his Cars PJs while Jades in the Bath with her Disney princess and my little pony bath toys Stella:Its off to the Good Start is wearing her Rapunzel Night Dress Jade:Can you read Frozen Mummy Roxanne:Ok Stella:But it went down a hill Roxanne:Do You want some Water? Jade:No I want Juice Donnie:Son You are not having Juice Cole:I HATE WATER I WANT SOME JUICEEEEEEEEE Stella:Ive Decided to step in Stella:If you want Milk or Juice you can have it before Tuck Time and After Tuck Time theres no nore Juice or Milk bit you ONLY Allowed to have some water Jade:I WANT SOME JUICE I HATE WATERRRRRRRRR throws Water on the Floor Roxanne:Hey! Now I'm gonna refill it up you do NOT Throw Water on the floor,Your Cinderella Dress is going Puts Jades Disney Store Cinderella Costume in to Toy Time Out Box Stella:I Got the Towels Just in Case Cole:Water makes me Sick Dumps Water in to the Toilet Donnie:Im Refilling it up for you and now your Jake and the Neverland Pirates DVD is going to toy jail Puts one of Coles Jake and the Neverland Pirates DVD in to Toy Time Out Box Roxanne: "DON'T DUMP IT THIS TIME, YOUNG MAN!!!!" Jade:I Want some Juice comes in the room Donnie: "YOUNG BOY AND YOUNG GIRL!!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! YOU NEED SOME WATER!!!!" Jade/Cole: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Minutes Later Jade/Cole: "WE WANT SOME JUICE, WE WANT SOME JUICE, WE WANT SOME JUICE!!!!!" Roxanne:Im Not playing Coming Upstairs and Downstairs game with you so you need to be back in your room Jade:Ok Cole:Ok WE WANT SOME JUICE Puts Cole's Lighting McQueen toy and Jade's Anna coronation costume in Toy Time Out Box Roxanne:Im Not Playing this game Anymore Stella:You done it Mum Roxanne:Yeah Stella:You are going to win this fight girl,Stick with the Rules." Snack Box Stella:The Next Day I want to work on the twins eating Habbits Donnie:You need to listen to Mummy because its very Important Roxanne:You can't be having cookies,candy and Twinkies all the time. You Have to have a well-balanced and nutritious meal,Ok so its time for you both to be fit and Healthy Stella:Im Giving you each Box Gives Cole a Red Box and Jade a Ice Blue Box Jade:I Want to make a Frozen Theme Cole:I Want mix of Cars and Top Wing Stella:Whist the kids are making their boxes I get straight to work getting rid of Unhealthy Snacks and Roxanne Opened the Cupboard we see various Cabury Bars,Oreos,Twinkies,5 Packs of Jelly Belly,Sunkist,M&Ms,Pop Tarts,bag of Doritos,Can of Pringles, Reese's Puffs, Reese's,Chips Ahoy Cookies,Walkers Crips,Terrys Orange,Harbbios,cans of sodas, mini muffins Stella:Wow That's a lot and Donnie deposit the the snacks in the plastic white Box Donnie:Hello Healthy Foods and the Camera Crew Brings Bags of Apples, Oranges, Carrots, Bananas, Box of Grapes, Strawberries, Blackberries, Raspberries, Bottles of Water and other Healthy Snacks Treats Meltdown Stella:Its not long before the Kids have a Rage for lasted about 2 Hours Jade:Wheres our Treats Roxanne:Its in a Safe Place Cole:(Crying) I Want My Sweeties bàck Stella;That's because you're not going to,Cole Its in a Safe Place Jade:I Want some Chocolate Mummy,Pleaseeeee Roxanne:No Jade:I WANT MY FOOD BACK!!!! I HATE THIS NEW RULE. What am I going to share with my classmates now? how will I explain this to them? Cole:YEAH BRING THE SNACKS BACK YOU stupid whore Stella:Its not Ok to call me a W Word you know that Donnie:You Know The Rules Puts Cole in to Naughty Room and She Puts Cole's Cars DVD in to Toy Time Out Box Jade:Fruit Makes me Sick I hate Fruit and vegetables Donnie: you never had any fruits and vegetables. Roxanne:What ever you Like it or Not Cole:THIS ISN'T FAIR! WE WANT OUR SNACKS BACK Puts Coles Dr Damage Die Cast in Toy Time Out Box Stella:You Lost another Toy for Shouting Cole:IM GONNA STAVEEEEEEEEEEE Jade:I Don't like Fruit Roxanne:It doesn't Matter now. They are good for you. Jade: "THERE'S NOTHING ELSE TO EAT IN THIS HOUSE!" throws a show at Roxanne Puts Jade in the basement and she Puts Jades Sofia Crown in To Toy Time Out Box Escapes Cole:NO, I WON'T! NOW I'M GONNA STARVE! drags Cole Back in the Naughty Room and He Puts Coles Donald Duck Plush in to Toy Time out Box Cole vs. Parents calms down and comes out of the Naughty Room Jade: "Sorry, Mommy." Jo: "Thank you, Jade, for calming down. Mommy and I now have to deal with your brother, so you can go play." Roxanne: "COLE, STOP IT!!!!" Throws a Apple at Roxanne,She Puts Cole Back in the Naughty Room and she Puts Coles Swift Plush in to Toy Time Out Box plays with her Cinderella castle mashes the cookie jar and throws pots and pans at Jo and Roxanne steps in with a firm voice Jo: "How dare you throw pans at me and your mommy?!" Cole (sneering): "I dare and I did." Jo: "I will not tolerate that behavior anymore." Donnie: "Back to the Naughty Room, now!" grabs Cole and drags him to the Naughty Room escapes and breaks all of Jade's Disney Princess dolls voice gets raised louder Jo: "KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!!!!!! YOU DO NOT RUIN YOUR SISTER'S TOYS!!!!!!" Cole: "SHUT UP!" begins wailing Jade: "MOMMY, COLE BROKE MY DOLLS!!!!" Roxanne: "Oh, honey, I'm sorry. Jade, I know you have a twin brother who's mean and jealous. Jo-Jo and I will settle this out, okay?" Jade: "Okay." Puts Cole back in the naughty room and puts Coles Toy Story DVD in Toy Time Out Box Escapes And goes in to the garage and drags out all the treats Roxanne:No way, Jose! Puts Cole back in the Naughty Room deposits two more beanbags Cole:I WANT MY TREATS BACK Puts Coles Olaf Plush in to Toy Time Out Box Cole:SHUT UP SMELLY! Puts Coles Top Wing Rhonda Plush in to Toy Time Out Box Cole:NO!!!! I HATE YOU, YOU BIG MEANIE! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD! Puts Coles IPad in To Toy Time Out Box Cole Vs Stella and Roxanne Cole:NO!!!! I HATE YOU, YOU BIG MEANIE! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD! Stella:Halfway through my 3rd Day with Price Family,Cole is getting more Angry Stella:Cole Your behavior right now is making me very upset! How dare you talk to your mother like that The bad snacks are gone, Cole. Mummy and Daddy wanted to the Treats in the Safe Place because they were not good for you, and also, they had too much salt, too much fat and too much sugar in it. Cole: Liar! I want my treats and you are a horrible person to throw them out! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD AND CREMATED! YOU CAN CRY TOO! Stella:You Lost Your Superman Cape Puts Coles Superman Cape in to Toy Time Out Box Cole:NOT MY SUPERMAN CAPE Stella:Yes,you will get it back if you behave yourself for the rest of the day grab his hands on his Superman cape Roxanne:Stop that behavior right now, Cole. You have just lost The Superman Cape because of the way you're behaving towards me and Supernanny. Minutes Later Roxanne:You Been placed here for not listening,What you need to say Cole:Sorry Roxanne:Thank You Now you can go to the car. We are going to eat dinner at a restaurant Donnie:You are going to like the foods they serve at the restaurant, Cole:Yeah Dinnertime Stella:Later that Night the Family are at the Restaurant Is holding her Fluttershy Plush Roxanne:Cole you need to eat two of your carrots and then you can eat your bread Donnie:Look at Jade look how healthy shes going to be Cole:NO WAY! I hate carrots! They're yucky! You said it's has things I was going to like Donnie:Hey, this is your warning. Look at my eyes. Stop the complaining or you're going to timeout in the Naughty Room at the moment we get home Jade:Can I Have Ice Cream After Roxanne:Yes you can Jade Cole:Carrots are rotten and stinky! Donnie: Come on, buddy. Just two bites. You can do it. Watch daddy first. Stella:How Hes going to Listen to you Cole:I fucking HATE CARROTS punches his salad, and it explodes all over a waiter, then throws the remaining pieces on the bowl at him Staring at Cole Stella:Its Ok We got a little Boy Whos Behaving not Nice Roxanne:We are gonna Leave now before things get any worse Jade:I Want Ice Cream Donnie:Another time because they way your brother is acting Stella: The night out was a disaster. As a result of what happened, Cole was kicked out of the restaurant by the owner. is in the Car Roxanne:You do not treat a waiter like this. You will be going to the Naughty Room once we get home. Jade: Stupid Cole! Now I won't get my ice cream thanks to you! Why can't we leave you in a kennel?! Roxanne: I will take away all of your Mickey Mouse DVDs for 2 days because your behavior was very appalling. You will also be going to bed early tonight, me and your father are very cross of you. Cole:I WANT TO WATCH MICKEY MOUSSEEEEEEEEEEEEE Roxanne:Settle down already! I am really not in the mood for this and I'm Not Playing anymore Games Jade: (whispering) Shut up, Cole! You ruined everything! they Got Home Puts Cole in to the Naughty Room Donnie:Your behavior at the restaurant tonight was absolutely embarrassing, appalling, and disruptive. You will stay there for four minutes. I am also taking away all of your Mickey Mouse DVDs for the next two days, and you will be going to bed very early tonight. From now on, until you can behave properly and learn to eat the foods that are placed in front of you, there will be no more restaurants for you Puts Coles Mickey Mouse Clubhouse DVD in to Toy Time Out Box Cole:THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU TWO WOULD'VE LET ME KEEP MY TREATS!!!! Donnie:Hey, knock it off. I am not in the mood for this Stella: Just ignore him Roxanne:Jade you can have a treat tonight but not him Jade:Alright Donnie:Come back here and sit your butt back on the Naughty Room Cole:GO AND KILL YOURSELF Stella: Ignore it Donnie. I know he is just trying to test you, but just be patient. Stella:It was Lasted about 1 minute until it was time to go to bed Roxanne:Tell your Sister Goodnight and youre are going to bed Stella:Goodnight and then you're going to bed, Jade gets to stay up playing, but you don't have that privilege tonight, Cole. went Upstairs Roxanne:Now you are going straight to bed. Come on! and don't leave this room Family Test Run Donnie: Are the supposed to eating that? Cole finds a garbage bag full of snacks and his bottles. Stella: Are those the junk food and baby bottles we confiscated. Donnie: Cole get your head out of that bag. Stella: So Are you and Roxanne are going to get up and stop them. Jade: Why? Roxanne: Because that stuff is junk food which you shouldn’t be in eating the first place. You could have snack from your snack boxes but yes you could eat it. Stella: What’s the point in doing the snack boxes or the bye bye bottle if your not going to follow through?. Stella Leaves for Few Days Friends Over Roxanne:We Have to cancel our Hoilday to Skegness due to Kids Behavior so I invited their friends over Friends come over they have 2 Kids Adam is 5 and Laura is 7 Stella:Its all calm and peaceful before the storm Cole:Smell your Poop Roxanne:Hey this is your warning; you will go to the Naughty Room if you do not stop this unacceptable behavior. puts Cole in the Naughty Room and he puts Spider-Man Figure in Toy Time Out Box Roxanne:STAY HERE FOR 4 MINUTES Roxanne:That is not all Jade is in the basement. Puts Jade's Moana Coloring Book in Toy Time Out Box Cole:Jade say Whore Jade: Whore Cole:You Slut Jade: Hell Yeah and I don't want to listen to you Charity;Now I'm Starting to Worry about my 5 year old son to repeat the No No Words Minutes Later Donnie: Minutes Later Our Friends have to leave because they don't want their son and Daughter to repeat that Language Roxanne:You can come out of the Naughty Room but first say Sorry Jade: Sorry Roxanne:Thank You Donnie:I Don't Like You Saying these Bad words,This is got to stop. Also I Don't Like your Sister to Repeat these Bad words so you have to stay in for much longer now Puts Coles Top Wing Color Wonder and Branch Plush into Toy Time Out Box Jade and Cole leave for school (Roxanne packs the kids' lunches, organizes their school clothes and their pack packs with important notes, folders, pencil cases, pencils, markers, crayons, notebooks, homework, and all important stuff. Cole and Jade are up and getting dressed, brushing their teeth and having breakfast) (Roxanne loads her kids into her car and drives her kids to school) Roxanne: Bye bye, Jade! Bye, Cole! Have a good day at school! coming home from school (Jade and Cole arrive home from school) Family Test Run Cole Gets Disciplined Again Roxanne:Day 3 Without Supernanny,Jade's Behavior is Continue to improve but Cole is still got along way to go Roxanne:Ok Jade's got TV to watch her Movie Cole:I Want to watch Cars 3 Roxanne:No Jade is watching Frozen Cole:I HATE FROZEN! Frozen is stupid! Roxanne:THATS IT! This is your warning, you will go to the NAUGHTY ROOM if you keep that up, young man. You are being very rude. takes Cole into Naughty Room Puts Coles Cars 3 DVD in to Toy Time Out Box Cole:IM NOT STAYING escapes and goes upstairs and beings watching Toy Story 2 On TV Roxanne:TURN OFF TOY STORY YOU HAVE TO STAY IN THE NAUGHTY ROOM YOUNG MAN Puts Cole Back in the Naughty Room And Puts Coles Toy Story 2 In to Toy Time Out Box Minutes Later Roxanne:You been placed here because Jade is watching her Film,What you need to say Cole:Sorry Roxanne: Thank You Homework Roxanne:Cole You Need to Do your Homework Now Cole:Not Now Roxanne:You will Lose some free time of playing, Jade done hers so come on turn the TV Off Cole:I WANT TO WATCH MICKEY AND THE ROADSTER RACERRRSSSS Roxanne:Sorry You need to lay off the TV for a Bit drags Cole to The Table Roxanne:You Need to answer 10 Questions throws a Pencil at Jade Roxanne:Dont throw a Pencil at your sister you lost 1 Minute of free time Cole: Damn, I Hate Homework Roxanne:Thats it Naughty room,THAT LANGUAGE IS NOT APPECTABLE IN THIS HOUSE Puts Cole's Top Wing Rod Plush in to Toy Time Out Box Roxanne:Not that you lost your Toy,YOU LOST FREE TIME Cole: That's not fair! Roxanne:Yes DVD Meeting Donnie: Are supposed to eating that. Donnie: Get your head out of that bag Cole: Why? Roxanne: Because that stuff you shouldnt be eating in the first place you could have used your snack box but yes you can eat it. Cole: Nice to use my bottle again. Stella stops the video?. Stella: So you ask they kids to use the snack boxes because when they do that they are going to eat healthy. Plus Cole would use his Mickey Mouse cup. But then they don’t have to do these things because the junk food is outside on the porch as well as the baby Bottles to eatten and drank off what lesson is being taught here?. Roxanne: No matter what they do they get those things there is no lesson. Stella: I was making a point here and teaching the kids lesson or at least that’s what I thought. Reforcements Stella:Things being to light up in the price Family Stella: All of these Junk food snacks and baby bottles they need to be removed. Stella: Those baby bottles and junk food should have never been out. Cole should have been reciving one less bottle while drinking stuff and those kids should only one junk food for their snack boxes along with 2 healthy snacks so they needed to go. Stella: Take them into garage or shead wherever. Stella: Mom and Dad need to get off their butts they need to stop being lazy and expect things to resolve on their own. Stella: There excellent. Surprise Time Stella:I Got one more thing before I leave this family,That Jade is Obsessed with Princess so arranged for Mum to Have a Mother Daughter time together Roxanne:Hey Jaddie Do You wanna Spend a Day with me going shopping and get some more princess stuff so you gonna need this Shopper Bag Gives Disney Princess Shopping Bag the Shopping Centre Stella:Ok Let's do it went to The Disney Store Jade:I Want Rey Doll, Olaf's Frozen Adventure Elsa and Anna Doll and Disney Princess Notebook Roxanne:Wow Shop Keeper Gives Jade a Disney Princess shopper bag Shopkepper:Thank You went to Claire's Accessories Jade:I Want to get Cole something Paw Patrol Related Roxanne:Yeah Jade:I Want to get him Chase Light and Ip'll get Princess Lip Gloss,Frozen Stationary and also Paw Patrol for Cole Roxanne:Ok and Stella are at Costco Stella;Im Very proud of you Roxanne,The First time I met you were grey haired and now you look different since the first time I saw you Roxanne:I Know Time for Stella To Go Family Update Roxanne:Are you ready for your Surprise that Stella Left You Cole/Jade:Yeah Roxanne:Close Your Eyes Give Jade a Ariel Swim Bag and Cole a Paw Patrol Swim Bag Jade:Are we are going to the Beach Donnie:No We are not going to the beach Bud, but something better. Jade:Wow I Got a Small Minnie Mouse Roxanne:Small Minnie Mouse,I Know you like Minnie Mouse Do You and Cole got a Small Mickey Mouse,Whats on your Small Bag Jade:Ariel Cole:Paw Patrol Jade:Wait Nina got that Bag but in Peppa Pig Roxanne:What Else Jade:Wow Rapunzel Dress Cole:Cars Shirt with Lighting McQueen and Jackson Storm Jade:Princess Figures Roxanne:And Cole Got Cars One Jade:Tickets Cole:Same Roxanne:Disney On Ice Donnie:Yes we are going to Disney on ice in Birmingham,Also we are staying in the Nice Hotel near the Arena Roxanne:Before the show,You will be having a Afternoon Tea that's fit for a Princess, we will be going on Monday, Shopping Tuesday and Wednesday, Swimming on Thursday, Eating out on Friday, Disney on ice Saturday Night and we come Home on a Sunday and we are going on the train Roxanne:You Like Trains Do You Cole? and we will get a Taxi to the train station Jade:Thanks Supernanny Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Unfinished Pages Category:Unfinished Transcripts